Give it a shot
by McZiva
Summary: It starts off like any other day for the NCIS team. But Ziva gets shot at the crime scene. How does Tony react? Set after Berlin, and lets say there is no such thing as Parsons or Adam. Starts off as a case-fic but then tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Tony, McGee and Ziva were in the bullpen. Like every morning when they didn't have a case, they where checking there email.  
Spam. Reports. Company email. Spam.

As the elevator doors dinged, Gibbs walks into the bullpen with his ever existing coffee. "Grab your gear. We got a dead petty officer in Baltimore."

It started off like any other morning, like any other crime scene. Ziva taking photos. McGee bagging and tagging, and Tony talked to the witness."Whadya got Duck?" Gibbs asked joining Ducky and Palmer next to the victim.

"Three nine millimeter bullet wounds. One hitting his shoulder, and the other two in his chest. Time of death around 8:45 this morning."  
"Only 3 shots hit him? Witness heard 6 shots in total..."

"Maybe he was just a bad shot, angle of the shots would have caused a lot of blood splatter. See, if I where to kill anyone..." Rambled Palmer.  
"N-not that I would k-kill anyone ofcource" he stuttered as Gibbs glared at him.

Meanwhile, Ziva was taking photos when she saw a bloody footprint trail leading to some bushes. As she followed the trail she started getting an uneasy feeling, but ignored it as she got closer.

As she pulled away some branches she was startled to see a gun barrel pointed towards her. On the other side of the gun was a young man, most likely early twenties. Covered in blood and hands shaking. Before she could react, he fired at her.

One. Two. Three shoots were fired. Zivas vision became blurry and she fell to the ground.

The last thing she heard was Tony's panicked voice shouting her name, and 3 shoots being fired at the man who shot her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva woke up in the hospital to the beeping of machines. She felt something or someone drawing patterns on her hand. Or was it the medication and she was imagining it? As her vision became more clear, she saw Tony sitting by her side, holding her hand. They locked eyes for awhile not sure what to say.

Ziva was the first to break the silence.

"W-what happened?" Her voice was just above a whisper and her eyes felt heavy.

Open and closed case. The man that murdered our petty officer was found dead. had 3 bullets in his chest. Covered in the petty officers blood and had the murder weapon. All that's left is the paper work." Tony stated trying to lighten the mood.

"Why am I here?" Asked Ziva, even though she was pretty sure it would be related to the aching feeling in her ribs and shoulder blade.

Tony signed like if he was gaining strength to speak.

"The murderer shot 3 rounds at you. Only 2 hit. One in the rib cage, about 5cm away from your heart. and one in the shoulder. Of course the vest stopped the bullet aimed at your chest, but doctors said it will leave a bruise and you might find it hard to breathe for a few days. The one in your shoulder just got stitched up after they took the bullet out."

Ziva found it hard processing all the information. All she wanted to do was sleep. But not in the hospital. In her own bed, or any other bed for that matter would be better than being stuck at hospital.

"When can I leave?" Ziva asked trying to sit up.

"Your differently not getting out of here today. They want to keep you in over night to make sure. Now lie back down. Sleep. You need it."

Ziva moaned in annoyance of having to be stuck at the hospital. She would have argued her case if she wasn't so tired.

"Damn medications" she thought.

"Fine. But I want to be out of here tomorrow."

Tony sighed at her stubbornness but couldn't help but smile.

"Worry about that tomorrow, just go to sleep" he said gently patting her leg.

The next morning she was out of the hospital. The doctors wanted someone to stay with her for the next three days, and told her not to go to work for the next five.

Abby Gladly looked after her on Saturday, Tony would look after her on Sunday and Gibbs would look after her on Monday. As much as she appreciated them looking out for her, she did not think she needed people to be watching over her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am fine!" Ziva insisted about the tenth time that day. It was Monday, and even though the doctors told her not to go to work, Tony and Ziva where riding the elevator to the squad room.

"-I do not need to be looked after, I am fine!" she continued.

"When was this elevator going to arrive already just so this can end!?" Thought Tony.

"Look Ziva, as much as you hate being looked after, we all care and worry about you. I worry about you." He tried keeping the emotional that was dramatically increasing out of his voice.

Ziva looked at him as if he just told her to jump of a bridge.  
"Why are you so worried I am fin-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ZIVA"

Ziva stood there in complete shock. Hundreds of thoughts running though her mind. Did he actually just say that? Was it love like she loved him? Or was it a 'brotherly' love? She saw his expression dramatically changing. From anger. To shock at himself. To sorrow.

She could see it was hurting him that she wasn't saying anything. She just couldn't seem to form any words. It was like she was paralyzed.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the elevator dinged, telling them they had arrived at their destination.

"But I guess that doesn't mean anything" Tony said barley above a whisper as he scatted out of the elevator and to his desk.

The Silence lingered in the squad room. Everyone was filling out incident reports from their last case. Neither Tony or Ziva could concentrate though. Tony was avoiding looking at Ziva, as if if he did, he would breakdown. Ziva on the other hand couldn't stop looking at Tony. The word kept playing through her mind. The hurt on his face was scared in her memory.


	4. Chapter 4

"For you."  
"Couldn't live without you I guess."  
"I'm tired of pretending."  
"Ziva David, so you really consider me to be in your life?"  
"I'm talking about the new us here Ziva, the post elevator us."  
"And maybe even like tali's there with you."  
"I want whatever you want, whatever you need."  
"Aht lo Levad."  
"Just pretend your with me."  
"You know, to thank her."  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ZIVA."  
"But I guess that doesn't mean anything."

Her mind was racing.

"How was it such a shock? Why couldn't I say anything! I know I feel the same way..."

Ziva couldn't take it anymore. There was no way she could sleep.

She made her way down the stairs leading to Gibbs basement. With each step, the smell of sawdust and bourbon got stronger and stronger, and it seems her legs got weaker and weaker. Was she really ready to talk to Gibbs about something she didn't fully understand herself? Maybe that's why she's down here? To try and get her head on straight.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Gibbs.

"No. I could not...  
"But not because I'm in pain." Ziva quickly added.

"Emotionally or physically?"

He always did seem to be able to see right through people. Always seemed to be able to say the right words.

"I don't know what to say Gibbs"

"To me or Tony?"

Ziva scoffed at his bluntness, but immediately started to pace around the room gathering her thoughts.

"All he was doing was looking out for me. But I kept pushing him away thinking I didn't need anyone's help. H-he...I...he told me he loved me." Chocking on the last few words. and stopped pacing to look at the ground.

"And?"

"And I didn't say anything! I just stood there! I hurt him Gibbs. That is worse than any gunshot. And I know you have rules against it but... I love him."

Gibbs stopped sanding and then looked at Ziva. She was stil looking at the ground as if she thought he would be ashamed.

"Well do you know what to say now?"

"No" Ziva admitted sadly.

Gibbs was now standing In front of Ziva and Kissed her forehead.  
"You will"

And with that, he left, leaving her to process everything.

So he didn't care if the broke rule 12? Did he really think she could fix this all? More importantly, did she know how to?


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs and Ziva entered the bullpen the next day, and saw Tony was early and working. A sign to say he was still hurting.

"Morning Gibbs. Ziva"

Gibbs just nodded and made his way to his desk.

Would she dare to question why he was here so early? Did just saying morning back seem like she was giving him the cold shoulder? She had to say something right? Saying nothing was worse.

"Good morning Tony, your here early"

She was already kicking herself. She hated this wall between them. But it was more a statement than a question right? It was better than nothing.

"Uh yea, I thought I would finish off some reports."

McGee was the next to enter the bullpen, carrying 3 drinks.

"Tony! Your hear early! If I had known I would have gotten you a drink too." McGee said sounding slightly guilty.

"No worries Tim, but it is appreciated anyway."

"Ok who are you, and what have you done with the real Tony?" Questioned McGee as he handed out the drinks. /

Tony's eyes clouded over with the same look he had in the elevator.

Half an hour later of silence, Tony headed to the bathroom. Zivas eyes fell on the picture of him on her monitor.  
It was now or never.

She looked over at Gibbs and he gave her a knowing look. So with that she got up and went straight to the men's room.

When she got there Tony was leaning over the sink with his head down.

"Tony I-"

"Don't worry about it, Just pretend it never happened."

"I'm tired of pretending." Ziva said, hoping he would remember the time when he said that In the elevator after the 'war game'.

"I...I did not mean to hurt you Tony. I realized that I was building walls up because I've always been told that pain is a weakness. And I'm not use to being looked after because of that."

"It was the same shoulder wasn't it? The same one that got injured in the car accident."  
His voice was was cracked with emotion, and he was still looking down at the sink.

"...Yes it was." Ziva admitted.

Ziva stood closer to Tony.

"I am sorry Tony. I know that you where just looking out for me, and I should have been more...grateful. In the elevator... I didn't say anything because I was...afraid to love."

"Tony...did you mean what you said in the elevator?"

Tony then looked at Ziva with pure love in his eyes.  
"Every word."

"Except you saying that it does not matter. Because It does. I love you Tony"

He could not help the smile growing on his face. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him as their lips locked and Zivas arms went around to the back of his neck.

They broke off for air, and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you Ziva."  
"I love you too Tony."

"So how do you think Gibbs will react to us breaking rule 12?"  
"He already knows."  
"And he's fine with it?!"

Ziva couldn't help but smile.  
"Mhm"

And with that they leaned in to kiss again.


End file.
